Numer jeden
by AoRabbit
Summary: Takizawa zawsze był tym drugim. Przywykł do tej myśli, dojrzał i założył rodzinę. Czy teraz coś się zmieni?


Seidou od dawna nie był tak zdenerwowany jak tego dnia. Bał się, że nie uda mu się skończyć wcześniej pracy i zdążyć na czas. Już wyobrażał sobie minę Akiry, gdyby do tego doszło, ale to nie jej reakcji obawiał się w tej chwili najbardziej. Potrząsnął szybko głową, wyrzucając z głowy niechciane obrazy, by móc w pełni skupić się na pracy.

Gdy pędził na złamanie karku, bo był już prawie spóźniony, przypomniał sobie, jak niecałe cztery lata temu spieszył się równie mocno co dziś. Biegł wtedy do szpitala, po drodze prawie łamiąc sobie nogi na oblodzonych i zaśnieżonych chodnikach. Był to chyba najpiękniejszy dzień jego życia, mimo ochrzanu, który mimo wszystko dostał od Akiry, ale przez ostatnie osiem miesięcy zdążył się już do tego przyzwyczaić. Nic nie było w stanie zepsuć mu humoru, gdy trzymał w rękach dziecko. Ich dziecko. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że został ojcem i zapewne upadłby z wrażenia, gdyby nie Amon, który postanowił mu pogratulować. I całe szczęście.

W ostatniej chwili wbiegł do metra, wyklinając, że wciąż ulegał Akirze i oddawał jej auto do dyspozycji. Na szczęście stacja, na której wysiadał, była stosunkowo blisko przedszkola, dlatego udało mu się dotrzeć z tylko dziesięciominutowym opóźnieniem.

Usiadł z tyłu widowni i spojrzał na prowizoryczną scenę. Jego syn zestresowany czekał na swoją kolej, by mówić. Machnął ręką, by przyciągnąć jego uwagę i dodać mu odwagi, co zdecydowanie zadziałało, bo twarz chłopca od razu się rozjaśniła. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i mocno chwycił podany mu mikrofon, by bez zająknięcia wyrecytować cały wierszyk. Miał to chyba po Akirze, bo jemu jakoś nigdy publiczne przemawianie nie wychodziło tak dobrze. Westchnął cicho nad lichością swoich genów, ale uśmiechnął się na myśl, że chłopiec na pewno poradzi sobie w życiu z charakterkiem swojej mamy.

Gdy przedstawienie się skończyło, wstał i zaczął klaskać. Akise zeskoczył ze sceny, pognał do stolika obok, potykając się po drodze o podwinięty dywan i podbiegł do niego.

\- Tato! - Chłopiec przytulił się, a Seidou podniósł go do góry.

\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale mama zabrała mi samochód.

\- Nis się nie śtało – powiedział, gdy postawił go z powrotem na podłodze i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Nie miał jednego zęba z przodu, a za długa brązowa grzywka ciągle wpadała mu w oczy. Seidou już wiedział, dokąd zabierze syna w weekend.

\- To dla ćiebie! Wsyskiego najlepszego z okazji dnia taty! - Wyciągnął przed siebie kartkę z rysunkiem ich obu. Niebo miało na nim zielonkawy odcień tak samo jak jego garnitur, który w rzeczywistości był granatowy.

\- Wies, tato, bo Hanako zabjała moją niebieską kjedkę i... Tato?

Seidou mocno przytulił Akise i pociągnął nosem. Ledwie powstrzymywał łzy wzruszenia patrząc na kartkę od syna i zwieńczający ją napis „Tata numer jeden".

Akira uśmiechnęła się lekko, widząc tę scenę i podeszła do nich. Pomagała przy przedstawieniu, więc do tej pory stała za sceną. Wyciągnęła z ręki Seidou kartkę i obejrzała ją.

\- To może tata-numer-jeden zrobi nam dziś coś dobrego na kolację?

\- Mama! - Chłopiec podbiegł do Akiry i uśmiechnął się szeroko, zadzierając głowę do góry.

\- Przecież ja nie umiem gotować...

\- Wiem. To może pizza? - zaproponowała.

\- Taaaaaak! - Akise podskoczył zadowolony i pobiegł do szatni, by zmienić buty.

\- Twój ojciec mnie zabije, wiesz? - jęknął, załamując ręce.

\- Wiem. To może mu nie powiemy? - Akira przysunęła się do niego, a Seidou objął ją w talii. Miała na sobie czarne obcisłe spodnie i tunikę z kotem. Dla niego wciąż wyglądała prawie tak samo jak wtedy, gdy się poznali.

\- Nie ma mowy, Akise na pewno się wygada.

\- No to będziesz musiał sobie z tym jakiś poradzić, tato-numer-jeden. - Uśmiechnęła się i pocałowała go, odgarniając mu włosy do tyłu.

\- Fuuuuj! Mamo, tato! - Akise był bardzo zniesmaczony widokiem całujących się rodziców.

\- Co fuj? Tobie też zaraz dam buziaka. Chodź tu.

Seidou z nieschodzącym z ust uśmiechem obserwował, jak Akira całuje złapanego chwilę wcześniej Akise po policzkach. I czuł, że długo nie pozbędzie się tego uśmiechu. Był w końcu tatą numer jeden.


End file.
